


Человек

by niarkeehl



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niarkeehl/pseuds/niarkeehl
Summary: - Командир, - хриплым от постоянного молчания вторил ему Солдат, впившись взглядом в лицо своего куратора. – Убей меня, командир.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 7





	Человек

Работа на «Гидру» уже давным-давно убедила Брока Рамлоу в том, что его уже ничто не сможет удивить. За долгие годы службы он насмотрелся такого, что, будь психика немного послабее, уже давно кормил бы червей в сырой земле, пока его душа (серьёзно, она у него есть?) расплачивалась бы муками в седьмом кругу дантова ада – сперва за то, что малодушно удавился, а потом и за остальные пункты послужного списка, который был далеко не короток.

Действительно, чему удивляться, когда изо дня в день жизнь кидала его в пиздец разной степени: от кровавых войн за фальшивые идеалы, в которых дробились кости и летали внутренности даже особо убеждённых, до мерзкого запаха горелой плоти Зимнего Солдата, когда его мозги раз за разом отправляли в особо жестокую мясорубку. 

Каждый раз он кричал. Кричал так, что даже у Рамлоу поджимались пальцы на ногах, губы – в немом неудовольствии, потому как оружие не должно так истошно верещать, а Броку, предлагая (без возможности отказа) должность куратора Солдата, пообещали молчаливого и покладистого исполнителя воли, которым он по большей части и являлся. 

Чёрт его знает, почему он так надрывал связки – иногда Рамлоу и вовсе забывал, что у Зимнего имеются нервные окончания, так как всё чаще его глючило, что «оружие» целиком и полностью вылито из вибраниума, под стать своей высокотехнологичной руке, с которой забот у техников было немерено.

Нет, Брок был не из любителей пнуть беззащитного котёнка просто от скуки. Его отношение к Зимнему Солдату целиком и полностью соответствовало его предписанной должности, на согласие с которой он расписался, не раздумывая – ответственный за оружие, куратор живой винтовки, а со снаряжением Рамлоу всегда обращался с должной серьёзностью. 

После каждой миссии оно требовало тщательного ухода и чистки, а в случае с Солдатом ещё и контроль того, что ночь между затяжным пребыванием вне своей криокамеры он проведёт надёжно запертым в своем подобии комнаты – кобуре, как выражался Брок. 

Односпальной кровати и жалко болтающейся на металлическом жгуте тусклой лампочки оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы обеспечить функционирование Солдата, той его части, что по чистой случайности осталась в нём от живого человека. Даже техники «Гидры» всё ещё не придумали, как ограничить необходимость оружия посещать уборную. Брок всегда раздражался, стоя под дверью и ожидая, пока Зимний справится со своими физиологическими потребностями, которые так и не подавили. Бесился, сплёвывая на пол и тихо шипя себе под нос: «Ещё бы Глок посрать отпросился».

Оружие было оружием, в голове которого не было места пирамиде Маслоу – ты либо человек, либо машина, а Брок знал, что Солдат выше первой ступени этой самой пирамиды не поднимался. Робот, мозги которого состоят сплошь из алгоритмов и кодов, не должен был ступать и на низший уровень, хотя бы для того, чтобы в Рамлоу никогда не просыпалось непрошенное чувство интереса, кто такой Зимний Солдат на самом деле.

Миссия выдалась отвратительной. Такой, что хотелось как можно скорее вымыться, чтобы стереть с себя слой беспринципности «Гидры», оседающей на нём грязной коркой после каждого задания. 

Это был один из немногих планов, который пошёл наперекосяк с самого начала. В целом, показательная миссия для молодняка, ещё не нюхавшего порох, не могла пройти гладко ни в каком из вариантов. Дрожащие пистолеты в руках пацанят едва не падали на пол вовсе не от предстоящей диверсии. Их до усрачки пугала двигающаяся со смертоносной скоростью и сухо отдающая приказы здоровенная фигура, облачённая в чёрный кевлар, и Брок, отдающий приказы уже самому Зимнему через коммуникатор, из крошечного фургона внимательно наблюдая за всеми передвижениями цели через десятки взломанных камер, не стеснялся в выражениях, слыша, как новобранцы мешкают перед Солдатом. 

«Стивенс, сука, сопли вытри, он не тебя мочить пришёл».

«Если кто-нибудь ещё раз заикнётся – зубы выбью, сосредоточьтесь уже наконец».

«Гейбл, блядь, глаза открой, ты сюда учиться пришёл, а не овец считать».

Постоянное отвлечение от мониторов оказалось серьёзным промахом, недостойным Брока Рамлоу. Он упустил момент, когда планировавшаяся пройти тайно операция, на которую солдату потребовался бы лишь один патрон, превратилась в контр-обстрел с верхнего этажа. Неуклюжие пацаны кое-как смогли взять себя в руки, занимая сносные позиции по запоздавшим командам Брока и надежно прикрывая Солдата, которого сбить с цели было не так-то просто – палец на курке замер всего на мгновение, когда на траектории выстрела оказался ребёнок. Маленький, но достаточно большой для того, чтобы полностью загородить собой сидящий на стуле приоритет миссии. 

«Солдат», – Рамлоу тотчас заметил заминку, обращаясь к неестественно замедлившемуся Зимнему.

«Командир», – приглушённый плотной маской голос не оставил возможности разгадать интонацию в голосе Солдата, да и какая она может быть у ожившего игрушечного солдатика из металла? 

«Сворачиваемся», – сухо кинул Брок, сквозь пальцы глядя в экран, где видеокамера транслировала две бездвижные фигуры, в неестественных позах растянувшиеся на полу. 

Девочка – от силы лет шесть-семь, в белом льняном платьице, и мужчина в уважаемом возрасте, не успевший и расширить глаза в удивлении, когда сквозь голову белокурой внучки в его лоб врезалась меткая пуля, выпущенная Солдатом. 

Это было слишком. Не для Зимнего, а для Брока. Он с силой потёр виски, пытаясь побороть неожиданный приступ тошноты, подогреваемый звуком поочерёдных точных выстрелов, когда Солдат на отходе с пугающей скоростью и стопроцентным попаданием снял оставшихся на крыше вооружённых охранников, которые почему-то не озаботились о главном – защите важного лица, остановившегося в отеле.

– Снимай, Солдат.

Уже на базе, стоя у душевых, Брок кинул в Зимнего полотенцем, приступая к обязательному пункту своих обязанностей – чистка оружия, с которой Солдат прекрасно справлялся без посторонней помощи, поэтому за Рамлоу оставался только контроль процесса, заключающийся в скучном наблюдении со специально поставленной для этого дела лавочки. 

– Это пиздец, Солдат, – как к самому себе обратился Брок, уперев локти в колени и низко свесив голову. – Как жаль, что нам всем тут не так же похуй, как тебе, – Рамлоу бы сказал, что лицо Солдата стало озадаченным, если бы не знал, что тому действительно до лампочки каждое его слово, не касающееся прямого приказа. 

Он слабо махнул рукой, чтобы Зимний не отвлекался от процедуры и не обращал на него внимания.

«Старею», – усмехнулся Брок про себя, как только противные спазмы отпустили его желудок, грозясь вывернуть содержимое Солдату под ноги, будто бы они менялись ролями. Он оглядел Солдата с ног до головы, снова ощущая то самое чувство, когда Зимний вдруг приобретал очертания кого-то, отдалённо напоминающего человека. Вот ведь – закрывает глаза под упругими струями, как любой нормальный, яйца болтаются, пятки шлёпают о мокрый пол, и всё это ужасало Брока, стоило подумать об упавшей на грудь невиновной девчушке, попавшей под руку этой машины.

Случайные мысли о Солдате как о человеке не приносили ничего, кроме опаски и страха, что в мире существует нечто, способное обратить свободно дышащее существо в это. И к этому «нечто» Брок имел прямое отношение, продолжая «великое» дело, в идеалы которого никогда не верил, но поручения исполнял безукоризненно, и всё ради шелестящих купюр в хромированных дипломатах, которые «Гидра» за свои лучшие кадры была готова грузить в их багажники сотнями.

Рамлоу всегда шёл впереди Солдата, не опасаясь за свою спину перед опаснейшим оружием, заходил в его комнату («кобуру») первым, осматривался на предмет необходимости в уборке, а потом убирался прочь как можно скорее, потому что зависать с винтовками, болтая по душам, явно не было пределом его мечтаний. Почистил, упаковал, отложил. 

Поэтому он резко обернулся, когда сзади тихо закрылась дверь, оставляя его с Солдатом в тесноте «кобуры», даже потолок которой казался нестерпимо низким, в любую секунду готовящимся обрушиться им на головы.

– Солдат? – вопросительно поднял бровь Рамлоу, складывая руки на груди и смотря в бесстрастные глаза, но неожиданно напрягся, ощутив изменение. 

Что-то в позе Зимнего было не так, она буквально кричала о неправильности происходящего, и Брок вдруг ясно понял, что прямо сейчас произойдёт что-то, что сломает его как наёмника «Гидры», растопчет и закопает, потому что Солдат в эту секунду выглядел как резкий поворот сюжета, как внезапная зацепка в старом, почти забытом деле. Зимний должен себя вести только так, как написала его «Гидра», и Брок всем своим естеством чувствовал надвигающийся пиздец.

– Командир, – хриплым от постоянного молчания голосом вторил ему Солдат, впившись взглядом в лицо своего куратора. – Убей меня, командир.

Брок дёрнулся так, будто Зимний наотмашь прописал ему пощёчину своей смертоносной металлической рукой. Вряд ли кто-то в мире мог похвастаться тем, что видел Рамлоу таким – ошарашенным, с широко раскрытыми глазами, в неверии даже приоткрывшим рот, будто второе пришествие произошло прямо на кухне у самого убеждённого атеиста планеты, и теперь сам Господь предлагал ему распять его заново.

– Что ты сказал? – поражённо выдохнул Брок, не в силах пошевелиться, но они были у Солдата – он покорно опустился на колени, глядя на своего куратора снизу вверх, и его лицо впервые на памяти Рамлоу приобрело эмоцию – Зимнего будто толкнули лбом в боль, как в грязь, и он в ней захлёбывался и задыхался, от отчаяния впуская её сквозь ноздри прямо в лёгкие, и этой самой рукой, крепко держащей его за затылок, была «Гидра».

– Убей меня, командир, – ломанным шепотом повторил Солдат, и агония на его лице сменилась почти детской надеждой вперемешку с мольбой.

– Отставить, Солдат, – впервые на памяти Брока его собственный голос дрогнул, отдавая приказ, но Зимний отчаянно замотал головой, с силой сжимая дрожащие губы, будто сдерживая слёзы, и вновь зашептал почти неразборчиво:

– Пожалуйста, убей меня, командир. Я не могу так больше, – яркую, необычайно живую прямо сейчас голубизну затянула мутная пелена. – Я не могу сделать это сам, командир. Пожалуйста, – Солдат уставился в пол, завесив лицо давно отросшими длинными прядями.

Внутри Брока звонко трещала вера в собственном благоразумии, пока новый, абсолютно незнакомый ему человек молил его о смерти, утопленный в собственном страдании, но, как оказалось, не умевший плавать. 

Вот он, жизненный ресурс Зимнего Солдата, срок годности которого – семьдесят лет, наполненные пытками, не имевшими конца, а для Солдата – и начала, потому что события «до» никогда не вернутся к нему, и материальной точкой нового отчёта для него была капа в плотно сжатых зубах и разряд электричества, сжигающий каждую клетку его способного крушить стены тела, а после него – новая партия, в котором он – гамбит, любимая и самая извращённая стратегия Пирса, в руки которого не повезло когда-то попасться несчастному человеку, с частотой реже полного затмения пробивающегося сквозь толстую броню, создателем которой, теперь Брок был уверен, являлись не немцы, не русские и даже не американцы, а сам Зимний Солдат, заботливо уложивший человека внутри себя в глубокий сон; отгораживая от ужасов, которые Солдат запрещал ему видеть, как опекающая мать, закрывающая малому дитя глаза ладонью, чтобы случайное уличное непотребство не ранило его ум.

– Солдат, – в который раз повторил Брок, опустившись на корточки рядом с Зимним. Он аккуратно, чтобы не испугать, сжал чужую живую ладонь, непривычно мягко, но настойчиво заговорил: – Все мы без исключения по макушку в дерьме, Солдат, отличие лишь в том, что нам в это дерьмо намешали. Я не представляю, как оказался в нём ты. Я до сегодняшнего дня и не знал, что ты человеческий язык понимаешь, и теперь даже не знаю, что хуже – смотреть, как техники жарят твои мозги или убедиться в том, что у них нихуя, как оказалось, не получилось, – он откинул волосы и приподнял его лицо в свою сторону, держа за подбородок. – Это не ты, Солдат, это программа, созданная «Гидрой», – почти со злостью, сильно сдавливая ему кость, сказал Рамлоу. – Оружие внутри тебя сделало это. Херово я утешаю, – горько усмехнулся Брок и, не сдержавшись, размазал большим пальцем влажную дорожку по ледяной щеке, впервые изумившись тому, как юно выглядел Зимний. – Совсем мальчишка, – с искренним сожалением сам себе сказал Рамлоу, не понимая, как раньше этого не знал. 

Солдат был непозволительно молодым, заключённым в мощнейшее смертоносное тело, парнем, знавшим тысячи ранений, главное из которых было нанесено в светлую, невинную голову.

– Пожалуйста, – снова шепнул Солдат, словно действительно надеялся, что его командир сможет сунуть ему в глотку ствол пушки и спустить курок, положив конец страданиям одного и взять груз на себя.

– Нет, Солдат, – просто ответил ему Брок, и у Зимнего почти обиженно задрожали губы. – Я не убиваю тех, кому прикрываю спину, – ещё двадцать минут назад мысль о смерти Зимнего равнялась бы списанию оружия, но не сейчас, когда это самое «оружие» само так отчаянно хотело уйти в пожизненный отпуск.

– А я убиваю. Без разбору. 

Брок не обладал ни красноречием, ни повышенным чувством эмпатии, чтобы подобрать достойные слова, но Солдат, не знавший иных слов, кроме сухих приказов, в этом и не нуждался.

– Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты, командир, – наконец тихо сказал Зимний, низко опустив голову и будто разом уменьшившись в размерах.

Он не видел почти озадаченный взгляд Брока, задающий немой вопрос, но буквально ощутил его своим затылком, и через мгновение запястье Рамлоу обожгло холодом пальцев Зимнего, которые несмело легли на него и даже попытались легко сжать, но тут же исчезли, когда Солдат, по всей видимости, осознал своё глупое действие.

– Объяснись, Солдат, – опять приказ, против которого Зимний беспомощен так же, как против попыток выражаться словами.

– Дестабилизация…

– Хуй я клал на твою дестабилизацию, – резко перебил его Брок. – Нормально объясни.

Зимний крепко зажмурился, мотая головой. Наверно, было слишком жестоко приказывать находящемуся на грани Солдату то, чего он не умел, но Рамлоу и сам чувствовал, что ещё немного и он взорвётся, а этого не хотели ни он, ни Пирс, ни его донельзя расшатанные нервы.

И он даже не стал останавливать крошечное движение в свою сторону, когда Солдат, собираясь со своими несвязанными мыслями, подался вперёд к нему.

Почему-то промолчал, ощутив чужую ладонь, стиснувшую его колено. 

И уж точно он никому и никогда не расскажет, что губы Зимнего такие же ледяные, как его пальцы.

Возможно, этим он пытался добиться того, что Рамлоу его всё-таки пристрелит прямо здесь и сейчас, потому что Солдат нисколько не стеснялся в своём напоре, с которым он жёстко целовал своего оцепеневшего куратора, жадно исследуя контрастно-горячий рот.

Было мокро. Слёзы безостановочно текли из-под закрытых век Зимнего, и солёные капли, стёкшие на губы Брока, немного привели его в чувство, позволив, наконец, положить ладони на напряженные плечи и мягко отстранить от себя Солдата, не смевшего открыть глаза.

– Всё равно ведь не убью, – хрипло сказал Рамлоу, пытаясь хоть как-то понять, как вообще жизнь в очередной раз умудрилась занести его в такие ебеня.

– Я не… – начал Зимний, но не смог закончить мысль. Вместо этого, всё ещё не поднимая век, он сжал одну из лежавших на его плече рук и потянул вниз, пока ладонь Брока не оказалась на груди Солдата, где бешено колотилось живое сердце, всё быстрее разгоняя кровь по венам.

Рамлоу вздрогнул, но руку не одёрнул. Разумеется, до безобразия нежданный поцелуй не был ступенькой на эшафот, это было прямое подчинение, выполнение приказа объясниться. Будто бы могло быть иначе. Солдат слушался своего куратора беспрекословно, и Брок совершенно без удивления понял, что скорость собственного пульса нисколько не уступает Зимнему.

– Я тоже «не», Солдат, – Брок отзеркалил действие, и теперь уже правая рука Зимнего лежала на его груди, где собственное сердце разогналось до скорости фотона, и Солдат вздрогнул.

Шумно выдохнул, медленным движением смял ткань обыкновенной чёрной футболки и, замешкавшись буквально на секунду, словно спрашивая разрешения, дёрнул Брока на себя, метко впечатываясь в уже приоткрытый рот, с готовностью отвечающий на каждое движение горячего языка, оказавшегося на удивление умелым для того, кто никогда не знал, что прикосновение с кожей другого не несёт ничего, кроме тупой приглушённой боли, к которой Солдат привык, но никогда не любил.

Брок знал своё оружие до мельчайшей детали, знал, как сохранять его в блестящем состоянии, от корки до корки прочитал толстую папку с информацией об обслуживании, на зубок выучил самые используемые Солдатом команды на русском, щепетильно изучил и запомнил главные в существовании Зимнего десять слов, но нигде не было сказано, какой низкий рык он издаёт, сжимая волосы своего куратора в кулак. 

Рамлоу только сейчас узнал, что Солдат тяжело выдыхает и будто весь выдыхается, если погладить его шею. Легко и нежно, чтобы по спине пробежались мурашки, а в руках остались силы только на то, чтобы расслабленно опустить их на колени Брока.   
Зимний плавился в ладонях, умеющих причинять тепло, не такое горячее, как разряд электричества – намного горячее, но приятное, от которого в голове мутнело, но совсем по-другому, не так, как когда вместо языка куратора находится капа, которую он в ярости сжимает между зубов, а не млеет от её мягких касаний.

А вот пустота, которая накрыла его, стоило Броку отстраниться, была ему знакома, но только привычный звон в ушах заменился тихой усмешкой. Взгляд Рамлоу серьёзный, и он, практически приказывая, проговорил:

– Никому ни слова, Солдат. Иначе я отсюда живым уже не сбегу.

Зимний по-солдатски кивнул, и голосом, которому невозможно было противиться, ответил:

– Я прикрою, командир.


End file.
